Thunder Storm
by 3Mazzy-Bee
Summary: Just a little story based on SMacked. Sorry if the chapters are short, there will be lots though. Short and sweet ; Nothing is owned by myself, all property of CBS and any songs I intertwine belong to the artist.
1. Chapter 1

Mac glanced out of his window, acknowledging the dark clouds brewing to the south of New York. As they rolled in swiftly with ease, Mac suddenly thought of Stella.

Down on the south side of the city by herself.

The first dark cloud rolled in overhead, bringing with it torrential rain and a crackle of thunder.

Upon hearing this abrupt and loud noise, Mac instantly dropped to the ground, flashing images of Beirut coming into his head. Trying to push them back in the dark realms of his head, he just found it opened up more wounds.

Mac grabbed his phone of the table just as the power went out. Dialling Stella's number in off by heart, he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Mac?" Stella whispered down the receiver,

"Stella?" Mac whispered back, confused about why they were whispering.

"Are you OK?" They said in unison.

Stella could feel her cheeks going crimson, remembering the case they had worked with Flack where they had both asked the same question at the same time.

"I'm fine Mac, honestly" Stella smiled as Mac breathed down the phone.

"Too bad, I'm coming over"

"Maaaaaaaac," Stella whined," I'm a big girl"

"And I'm your boss. Who wins? I win," Mac laughed," I'll be over in 5"


	2. Legs

Mac pulled a pair of slacks out of his drawer and shoved them in a bag he had dug out of the bottom of his wardrobe. Sliding his piece into its holster, he clipped his badge onto his belt and headed for the door.

Running to the subway entrance he found a big sign saying that the subway was closed due to no power.

"Damn," Mac muttered to himself," Wouldn't be taking the train."

Sliding into the drivers' seat of his car, he could see no other car on the road. It was dead.

"Now Mac, sensible people will be snuggled up in bed," Mac said out loud," but then again this is Stella Bonasera we're talking about."

********

Stella didn't think Mac would have cared this much about her.

It was 11 at night and he would drive across the whole city, in the middle of a storm just to be with her. Gee, was she admitting something to herself?

Looking out her window down into the car park she spotted Mac parking his car besides hers.

Lighting some more candles to try and keep the room light and warm she waited by the door.

"Stella? I'm here," Mac whispered through the door, knocking gently.

Opening the door Stella ushered him in, taking his bag off him and placing it on the sofa.

Mac turned around to face her and couldn't help notice her beautifully tanned legs that seemed to never end. Stella blushed, feeling silly in her shorts and linen blouse.

"Mac you know I don't have a spare room, and you can't take the sofa sooo, half the bed each sounds ok?"

"Fine by me, just keep your hands to yourself Bonasera," Mac grinned as he headed to the bathroom to change.


	3. Work Mode

Mac walked out of the bathroom in his only his slacks to find Stella reading in bed.

"Didn't think you were the reading type Stella," Mac joked, climbing into his side of the bed.

"Where do you think I get my moves from?" Stella laughed, suddenly feeling a great sense of calm wash over her body as Mac climbed in beside her.

'_Get a grip Stella' she thought, 'He's been in my bed plenty of times'_

'_Yes but not like this' her other side of her brain screamed._

Letting her breath out, Stella placed her book down.

"You ok?" Mac asked as he placed his piece on the bedside cabinet.

"Ye, just listening to the thunder creeps me out, reminds me of dark nights in the orphanage."

"Freaks me out two," Mac replied more flashing images playing over in his head," Reminds me of Beirut 88, men dieing, my men dieing and I couldn't do anything about it"

"Oh Mac," Stella sighed as she placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Well, live goes on" Mac smiled reluctantly but Stella kept her hand on his shoulder, "now Ms Bonasera, what did I say about your hands in the living room?"

Stella quickly contracted her hand and grinned at Mac.

"Now Mr Taylor, that means you as well,"

"Oh don't worry Ms Bonasera; I am fully aware of that fact,"

"Oh shut up Mac," Stella laughed," you come to my house, demand half my bed and then go into work mode?"

"Nicely phrased Stell, we better get some sleep, midnight is already looming"

Blowing out the candle they both snuggled down to their respective side of the bed.

Stella still didn't feel right. She had a man in her bed but she wasn't even close to him.

Rolling over she found Mac lying wide awake on his back. Slipping an arm across him chest, she wrapped it round his shoulder and placed her head on his chest.


	4. Changes

Mac felt a hand gingerly slide across his chest and wrap around his shoulder.

"It's ok Stell," Mac whispered, pulling her body closer to his.

Feeling her pert nipples pressing into his side through her soft linen blouse, Mac took a deep breath to try and stop his urge.

"Mac," Stella whispered.

"Yes?" Mac whispered back

"Can you blow the candle out please?"

"Sure can," Mac smiled

Stella woke up to an unfamiliar scene.

Her whole body was pressed close against her best friends, her boss.

Lifting her head she found Mac was already awake.

"Why didn't you get up?" Stella asked yawning

"Didn't want to disturb you," Mac grinned," and maybe I liked it."

'_He did not just say that?' Stella's mind started screaming._

'_Oh yes he did girlfriend'_

'_Maybe he feels the same?'_

"Stella," Mac asked, snapping Stella out of her day dream.

"Y….es?" Stella replied, blinking to gather her surroundings again

"Want me to make breakfast?" Mac questioned as he got dressed.

Looking away Stella felt a change occur in her.

"Go ahead," Stella smiled, turning round to look at Mac.

"You better be quick, we kind of slept in,"

"Oh well, us spending the night together will be the last guess on the teams mind,"


	5. Traffic

Mac felt at ease in Stella's kitchen, it was funny; he had never spent a night like that with Stella before. The few times they had shared a bed had been when Mac was depressed after 9/11 and Stella had been there.

Making a cup of coffee for each of them and some toast he placed them down on the table.

Feeling Stella's presence in the kitchen he spun around to find her dressed and fresh faced.

"See you found everything then," Stella grinned, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Stella I have been here before," Mac laughed.

"Yes I know, but last time you couldn't find the toaster."

"Hey! It was hidden behind the kettle!"

"Hardly Mac," Stella smiled, placing her empty cup in the sink.

"Shall we go?"

"I think we better," Mac frowned," Wouldn't want to start too many rumours."

"Oh Mac shut up!" Stella laughed as Mac slid his hand into the small of her back.

"You can never know what is on Danny and Flack's minds," Mac whispered into her ear.

***

"Where did you two get lost?" Flack laughed as Stella and Mac entered the Break Room.

"Traffic," Mac said as Stella took a seat beside Lindsay.

"Taylor! A word," Sinclair boomed from out in the hall.

"Yes Chief?" Mac said.

"Why were you late along with Ms Bonasera?"

"We were both stuck in traffic; the roads were actually surprisingly busy seen as the trains weren't working."

"Well don't make a habit of it Taylor, I'm watching you,"

"When aren't you," Mac muttered to himself.


	6. Lipstick

"Yo boss!" Danny shouted down the corridor as Mac entered the Break Room again," we got two cases just in. One is a D.B in Central Park other is a prostitute found dead in a hotel room."

"Right Danny you take the D.B in Central Park with Lindsay and Angel. Stella and Flack you're with me. Hawkes you stay down in the morgue to await the arrival of the bodies with Sid." Mac ordered.

"Right ho sir," Danny and Flack laughed as they exited the Break Room.

"What did Sinclair want?" Stella whispered into Mac's ear as he ushered her into the lift.

"I'm taking the stairs Mac!" Flack shouted as the rest of the ream disappeared down the stair well.

"Right ok!" Mac called back before turning towards Stella," he wanted to know why we were late,"

"I told you," Stella smiled," someone would have their suspicions."

"Ahh, but as long as we keep everything else closely under wraps he can't do anything,"

"What's everything else Mac?" Stella asked frowning.

"This Stella," Mac whispered as he closed the gap between their lips holding it until Stella had to break away for a breath.

Feeling her cheeks go crimson she lifted up her hand and caressed Mac's cheek with her thumb.

"What about CCTV?" Stella whispered.

"There isn't any in the lifts."

"But why do they have a camera?" Stella asked as Mac slipped his hand into the small of her back as the doors opened at the bottom.

"Fake," Mac smiled," they don't work."

"Mac, Stella over here," Flack called as they headed over.

"Right lets go," Stella smiled, heading for the door first.

"Mac can I ask a question?" Flack muttered," Since when did you start wearing lipstick?"


	7. Hanky Panky

Mac laughed before looking from Flack to Stella and back to Flack.

Flack's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You…… Stella…..."

"Yes," Mac smiled as he nodded his head.

"Whoa Mac," Flack grinned, slapping Mac on the chest before turning to Stella," You aren't driving Stella!!"

Lifting her head in confusion Stella looked at Flack.

"Why not?"

"Stella," Flack laughed, shaking his head," the streets are full of cars; with you driving we'll end up crashing."

Taking Stella's hand, Mac led her round to the passengers' side.

"I'll drive,"

"Fine," Stella replied adamantly as the slipped into the car," but you're buying."

"What time will I pick you up then?" Mac grinned, ignoring Flack's suggestive looks from the back.

"Seven," Stella smiled as Mac slipped his hand onto her knee.

"Right children!" Flack exclaimed," if you don't want the whole department to know of your hanky panky then keep it to your selves."

"I don't think 'hanky panky' is really the right word Don, but just keep your trap shut and I'll write you a good review,"

"Ahh Mac, I knew we could come to an agreement," Flack sniggered.

Turning round, Stella looked directly at Flack as Mac joined the busy stream of traffic.

"I hear one word uttered about me and Mac and you will be severely sorry that you crossed me Flack"

"Whoa Stell, is it a threat? Let's just remember who the officer is here."

"Chillax Flack," Stella giggled," I was just joking,"


	8. Special

"Got an ID Flack?" Mac asked as he peered over the dead body on the floor.

"Name is Sarah Milligan; she works in the hotel as a concierge."

"Was the room booked in her name?" Stella asked as she looked round the room.

"No. The room was booked in the name of a guy called Juan De'Megas"

Mac rolled the girl over onto her back and found a knife protruding out of her chest.

"Found the weapon," Mac said as he eased it out of her chest," I'd say it punctured the main cavity wall in her heart but let's just leave that bit to Sid."

"I'm gonna head and see whether I can get anything out of this Juan character, seems like he has a history. Now I am going to trust you two children to behave yourself, so any naughty business and it's no supper for both of you."

Mac and Stella glanced at each other before smiling at Flack.

"I'd say she was stabbed when she was standing up beside the bed. Fell onto the bed and then her killer pulled her onto the floor. Judging by the high velocity blood spatter on this wall here," Mac said, patting the wall that ran parallel with the bed.

"Seems like our killer should have a hefty amount of blood on him."

Stella moved a cushion of the floor and found a lipstick under it. Brushing it for prints she managed to pull a print off it.

"I got a print Mac," Stella smiled.

"Good work Stell," Mac smiled as he stood up and pulled his gloves off.

"I think we have all we can get."

"Yeah," Stella nodded in agreement.

"Would you like a lift?" Mac asked as he ushered her out in the corridor.

"Oh yes please Mac," Stella gushed as Mac leaned into her mouth once they were in the lift.

"Let's make tonight special," Mac whispered, kissing along Stella's collar bone which sent a shiver along her whole body.

Letting a soft moan escape her lips, Stella ground her hips into Mac's making him whisper a soft moan into her ear.


End file.
